


【胜出】凯旋日

by YIZHITAOXIE



Category: 97349764
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YIZHITAOXIE/pseuds/YIZHITAOXIE
Summary: 就是将军咔×国王久





	【胜出】凯旋日

马车的栏杆都是漆成金色的，在群众的欢呼声中从城外一路开向城中巍峨的宫阙。

大家都心照不宣，这一行十几辆的马车里其实是有一辆货真价实的黄金马车的，而且他的主人确实值得如此荣誉。更别说他把自己的马车用来搭载伤员，而自己骑着马走在队伍前方了。

人群中不断传来惊呼，大将军所向披靡地战胜了其他国家，虽然现在他们的样子带了些狼狈，可凯旋仍给他们附上了英武帅气，带血的盔甲吸引了所有少女的目光，有大胆的女孩跳起来向大将军扔原本叠放在她胸口的手绢，扯着嗓子喊将军的名字。

“爆豪将军！”

这些对大将军而言不太受用，爆豪胜己只是拿那手绢擦了擦马具上的污迹便随手把手绢扔了出去。

这做派竟也能俘获芳心，人群中的少女们都嬉笑着把自己的手绢扔了出来，带出一阵香风，士兵们也闹腾起来，群众发出一阵阵笑声。

爆豪胜己的嘴角也勾起一抹轻狂志满的笑，便驱马更快的向前走去。

 

――――――――  
士兵们回了军营，那里有人早早的备好了酒菜为他们接风洗尘。爆豪胜己和他手下的几员大将直接去了宫中。

摆的酒宴持续了很久，酒过三巡那位高高在上的国王发了话，向他们询问有没有什么想要的奖赏。

爆豪胜己的眼睛直勾勾的盯着年轻国王一头不太体面的蓬松绿发，也不说自己要什么，只是冲着他笑，远远的和他对视，用灼人的眼神把他炙烤了一遍然后无声地说了一个字。

国王羞臊的脸红了大半，狠狠地回瞪他。

一个“你”字。

 

――――――

官家场面终于结束，爆豪胜己在众目睽睽下理所当然地留了下来，美其名曰有军中要事商讨，实则刚进门遣散了仆人就把国王抵在了门后一阵狂吻。

“想不想我？想不想我？”

一阵火急火燎地唇舌相缠，爆豪胜己的手不知轻重的隔着衣服揉捏国王的腰臀，引得国王发出吃痛的轻哼，“绿谷出久，快回答我。”

“唔…想……我想你了…小胜……”

两人的嘴唇紧紧地贴在一起仿佛分不开一样，绿谷出久唇边一圈湿润的水迹，粉红的舌尖时不时露出来轻舔爆豪胜己削薄的唇瓣，随机又被卷进去一阵深吻。

好不容易平息下来这一股子欲火，绿谷出久拍了拍爆豪胜己一身不太干净的衣服皱起了眉，把人直接推去了盥洗室。

高高在上的王就这样轻易屈尊给他搓澡，爆豪胜己的眉毛有些得意地挑了起来。

平白离了这个包子一样的家伙好几个月去外面和那些蛮人一场厮杀，爆豪胜己泡进温热的水里舒服的仰着头长舒了一口气，睁开眼就看见了绿谷出久裹在袍子里汗津津的样子。

柔软的手落在他身上感觉也不对味起来，浑身上下一阵一阵的燥热翻滚。

爆豪胜己呼吸粗重，他抓着绿谷出久的领口直接把人扯了进去。

绿谷出久发出短促的惊呼，回过神的时候已经浑身湿透的趴在爆豪胜己结实的胸口了，一双手在他裤腰上摸索后直接脱下了他的裤子，上身繁琐的礼服让爆豪胜己完全失去了耐心，干脆把他托起来坐直，神色不耐地发号施令。

“自己脱，这个太他妈麻烦了。”

大将军吃瘪的样子可不是经常能看到的，虽然每次他穿这些礼服爆豪胜己都会难免这样发上一通脾气。

素白的手从领口的第一颗扣子开始往下解，绿谷出久抓着墨绿色的袍子扔到了地上，又去解里面修身的马甲和黑色的缎面衬衫。

衣服一件件剥落，绿谷出久慢条斯理地脱下最后一件时暴露出胸口受到刺激挺立起两点。

爆豪胜己看着在阳光下白的有些接近透明的身体，下意识地伸出手去碰了碰。手指在乳尖上轻掐，绿谷出久哼了一声就凑上前来搂住了爆豪胜己的脖子软软的趴在了他的怀里。

一只手抬起绿谷出久的下巴，爆豪胜己凑上去咬他挺翘的鼻尖，然后堵住了粉红色的嘴唇。唇齿间吮吸，手指也不放松地揉弄拉扯，爆豪胜己宽厚的上身向下压去，直到把绿谷出久抵在了浴缸上无法动弹只能仰着头承受他舌头的搜刮舔弄。

唇舌间泄出绿谷出久低低的呻吟，爆豪胜己指尖用力弹他胸口充血肿胀的乳头，绿谷出久浑身战栗，嘴角无法控制地垂下晶亮的液体。

爆豪胜己舔着绿谷出久的下唇结束一吻，随口又含住了绿谷出久胸口的凸起，空闲的手在绿谷出久的小腹用力的搓揉，直到那块皮肤开始发烫，绿谷出久的喘息声带了娇媚的色欲。

粗砺的指腹摩擦国王早已挺立的阴茎，绿谷出久难受的挣扎起来扭动腰臀，爆豪胜己又顺着下方幽闭的股沟滑了下去。手指游移到菊口前，爆豪胜己看了一眼浑身泛红眼色迷离的国王，舌尖从胸口腾挪，在颈脖一直到小腹之间舔吻侵占。

“小胜…哈啊……小胜……”

爆豪胜己不予理睬，手指带着温热的水去揉搓他的耳朵，探到里面用指甲刮蹭。绿谷出久抓着爆豪胜己的手想往外扯，力量实在悬殊，爆豪胜己只是变得更加猖狂。

敏感的耳朵被人顺着耳廓揉捏，胸口的乳头正充血肿胀，下身也得不到疏解，后穴还被粗砺的手指不时戳弄摩擦，绿谷出久带着哭腔哀求，“小胜…小胜……哈啊…啊…大将军……大将军别弄了……”

这声大将军硬是把人叫出一股子邪火，爆豪胜己直接把绿谷出久翻了个面，抬高了他的屁股让他趴在浴缸上背对着他。

发红的菊口就这样在臀缝中半露，大手掰开臀瓣揉搓，中间的一抹红色还在蠕动。爆豪胜己沾了浴液就把自己已经粗大滚烫的东西架了上去，巨物在臀缝中摩擦，下方的穴口还在不时吸纳穴口的润滑液体，爆豪胜己笼着绿谷出久的臀瓣把自己的阴茎夹紧，狠狠地抽动了两下之后挪开，手指直接插进了绿谷出久的肉洞中。

手指直接被吸到了根部，绿谷出久前面吐出了一些白色的浊液，爆豪胜己几个用力的抽插又加入了其它几根手指扩宽这甬道，手指刚抽出就把自己的性器推了进去。

“啊…啊！――”

绿谷出久的惊叫拐了个弯，随即呻吟更加情色，爆豪胜己揽着他的腰用力把自己撞进去，绿谷出久在他撞击后肉穴就不自觉绞尽，紧致的甬道包裹着他的性器，几乎能印出他性器上的每一根暴起的筋脉，爆豪胜己快速地挺动腰肢抽插起来，在肉洞里一顿毫无章法的狂乱鞭挞，又熟门熟路的找到了那点敏感的凸起轻柔地碾磨，他在照顾绿谷出久的感受。

绿谷出久双腿发软，被爆豪胜己硬撑着保持跪姿，腿间挺立的东西铃口一阵阵滴落白色的浊液，他浑身发抖，忽然战栗一下射了出来。

疏解过后的全身乏力让他直接栽了下去，爆豪胜己环着他的胸口把他抬起来，浴缸里的水已经凉了，爆豪胜己干脆抱着绿谷出久直接站了起来，一阵哗啦啦的水声，两人身上的精液和水都滴落下来，爆豪胜己手不老实地探进了绿谷出久的嘴里一阵搅弄，带着温热的唾液去掐他胸口的乳头。

两人的下身还连在一起，爆豪胜己耸动绿谷出久的腰身，性器在体内抽插地更深了，绿谷出久转过头来向他索一个吻。

爆豪胜己在他嘴上一阵撕咬，把人抱到床边后把自己的性器抽到只剩一个头在里面被紧吸着，绿谷出久意识到了什么，来不及阻止，爆豪胜己就搂着他直接倒进了床里，性器借着力狠狠地顶开了更深的地方，爆豪胜己在绿谷出久的尖叫中舒服的闷哼一声。

一整支都抽了出来，爆豪胜己把绿谷出久翻了个面，莹白的身体在黑色的丝绒床单上显得更白，身体上红紫色的吻痕和未干的水迹楚楚可怜。

爆豪胜己打量着这副光景，把绿谷出久的腿翻折过来一直压到他的胸口，臀部也被带的翘了起来，红肿的两臀间红糜的肉口吸吐着流出肠液，爆豪胜己再次把自己撞了进去。

室内弥漫着交合的水声和绿谷出久咿咿呀呀的娇吟，爆豪胜己的眼睛一秒都不愿意离开绿谷出久经历高潮后发红的脸和身体。

“舒不舒服？”爆豪胜己拨开绿谷出久额上被汗浸碎发，伴随着疑问深深地把自己捅进去。

绿谷出久眼睛都要睁不开了，腿压在他的胸口直让他快喘不过气，“小胜…哈啊……哈啊……你回来了……”

“老子没回来现在是谁在干你？”爆豪胜己没大没小的犯浑，低下头去啃绿谷出久的侧脸。

“对…你回来了……哈啊…你还没有…哈啊…你还没有告诉我…你想要什么赏赐……哈啊……”绿谷出久胳膊圈的更紧了，把爆豪胜己拉的整个人贴在自己的胸口。

“老子已经说过了！”惩罚性的几个深入，爆豪胜己舒服的叹气，但是他感觉绿谷出久往上凑了凑，原本折叠在胸口的小腿伸出来锁在了他的脖子后面。

 

国王的声音即使断断续续也能带着千娇百媚。

 

“嗯啊…那你就……放马过来……”


End file.
